Inhabited
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Kevin is nearly killed and encounters a disembodied spirit claiming it needs a vessel, to save his life he accepts, it sounds simple enough, but dealing with Alucard is anything but simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Inhabited**

_**Summary:**_ _Kevin is nearly killed and encounters a disembodied spirit claiming it needs a vessel, to save his life he accepts, it sounds simple enough, but dealing with Alucard is anything but simple._

**Chapter One**

Kevin was struggling to breathe; his gasps for air were becoming raspy. They'd been fighting against the Forever Knights; he'd been thrown through a window. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but he'd been impaled on a sharp shard of glass in the back, due to the impact, it had gone deep into his body and he could distantly hear Gwen screaming his name as she and Ben tried to reach him.

He tried vainly to keep himself awake, to stop himself from drifting into the eternal sleep of death. He wanted to stay the grim reaper's hand; there was so much he hadn't done yet. He was eighteen; he had his whole life ahead of him! He didn't want to die yet, he needed to live, and he _wouldn't _die like this! He _refused _to let his life end in such a pathetic state.

His eyes were shutting as his vision became cloudy.

"Gwen…I—I lo…ve…" he wasn't the emotional type, expressing his feelings weren't his forte but he wanted to say it before he left her forever.

"Kevin, please don't die, please!" Gwen pleaded with him.

Kevin tried to fight to stay awake, but it was no use, he felt himself drifting away.

Gwen gripped Kevin's wrist and felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. She listened for a heartbeat and she didn't hear anything.

"Kevin," she called out. "_KEVIN!_"

She felt the tears streaming down her face and didn't stop them. Ben did his best to comfort his cousin, but it was no use, Kevin Levin was dead.

Kevin found himself standing in a large white space. He had no idea where he was but it sure didn't seem like Heaven.

Before him stood a tall dark shadowy figure, all he could make out was the large red eyes and a sarcastic, sneering grin on its face.

_Do you want to die? _The voice inquired.

"No," Kevin told it, this had to be a dream.

_Then join me, be my vessel, I have been gone from the world for a long time, and I need a host to reside in._

"What's in this for me?" he asked. He was always the opportunist. He might seem selfish, but he didn't want to die, which was a natural reaction, and he didn't want something nasty to just possess him willy-nilly either. Still for some voice to just say "Hey, I'll save your life if you let live inside your body" did not sound like his idea of a good time.

The voice laughed. A deep, resounding laugh that chilled Kevin to his very soul; and Ben thought he'd been a crazy psycho, but whoever this was definitely took the proverbial cake.

_Power, I'll give you unlimited power. I've lived a very long time and if you allow me to inhabit your body, I will show you power you could never dream of. _

"You don't sound like the type of guy that just shares with random people. Why are you asking me?"

_A sense of whimsy, I suppose. I see that you and I are similar, I've been watching you for some time, and you sound like a fun guy to be around, and I do need a host to reside in._

"I'll do anything to not die, I can't leave her behind. I don't want to let go of her."

_You have a woman do you, lucky boy. What's her name?_

"Gwen," he replied. Kevin was unsure of why he'd answered, but for some reason there was no way he could refuse or protest against the voice.

_If you want to stay with her I will make it so you can. Just accept my offer and become my vessel._

"The power, you're saying you'll let me have it. You're not just blowing hot air, are you?"

_No, I will share my power with you, I will keep you alive, and with my power, you will not fear death, and as a vampire, you'll never again be treated like a slave. You will become one of us, wandering the night, powerful and singular. Become eternal and complete, accept me into your body and I will make you the most powerful being anyone has ever seen._

"The whole undead aspect sounds like a drag," Kevin muttered. "And whose blood am I supposed to drink anyway?"

_It will all be taken care of once I am a part of you. You need not worry about your friends, especially this lovely Gwen you've mentioned._

"Shut up," Kevin growled.

_I like you already, so, what's your name boy?_

"Kevin Levin," he replied.

_Do we have a deal, Kevin Levin? Drink my blood and accept me as a part of you._

"So what's your name oh dark and creepy voice?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

_My master called me Alucard, so do we have a deal?_

"Yes, I'll accept," Kevin watched in awe as Alucard bit his own wrist and blood appeared below where he was standing.

_Drink my blood._

Kevin did as he was told and bent down and drank. It tasted disgusting, like metallic quarters.

But something inside him would not permit him to stop drinking, he felt the sticky blood on his face and neck and his clothes. He continued drinking. He thought he felt something enter him but he was unsure of what it was, maybe it was this Alucard creature he'd spoken to.

_Do you feel better now?_ the voice asked him.

"Yes, but what about my body?"

_We will return to it momentarily. You will wake up as if you've been asleep._

"What about you?" he asked.

_Don't worry about me, just enjoy your life. Don't regret your decision. You refused to give up. Giving up is what kills people. Only those who refuse to give up are entitled to their time to trample upon the weak._

"I like the way you think," Kevin smiled. He felt his body jolt as he suddenly woke up.

Gwen looked at him, worried. "I thought I'd lost you!" She reached out and held him against her. She began to cry again, but this time they were tears of joy. Against all odds he'd miraculously returned to her.

"Don't worry Gwen, I'm fine." Kevin tried not to react to the voice emanating inside his head.

_You have good taste in women, Kevin, Gwen really _is _quite lovely._ Alucard couldn't help but admire the boy. She was gorgeous. She reminded him of Mina, the boy was fortunate to have someone who returned his feelings.

"We thought you were dead!" Ben said. He was amazed that Kevin had survived being impaled by a very large piece of glass.

"I guess I had someone watching over me," Kevin smiled. Gwen was a little startled, Kevin didn't smile much. His smile seemed eerie and sinister. His teeth even appeared to be a little sharper, but surely it was her imagination.

"I'm happy to be alive," Kevin sighed. He rose to his feet. Kevin seemed a bit taller than before, but surely she was seeing things too. His hair seemed longer and his gait seemed different as he walked away.

"I'm going to bed," he said. He walked away, he felt invigorated, full of energy. It was as if he were truly alive for the first time. He arrived home and found his mom was asleep. He wondered if he should get ready for bed, but he did not feel like sleeping.

_Tell me, where am I? _

"You're in Bellwood, Washington, in the United States."

_Far away from home, but I don't care. It's nice to be back in a body again,_ Alucard said to him. _I made a wise choice choosing you as my vessel_._ I might be able to enjoy myself too._

"Don't you dare do anything to Gwen, if you do, I won't be happy. Remember this is _my _body you're in."

_So you haven't slept with her yet, I am surprised. I'd think a handsome fellow like you would have made love to her by now. So she's a virgin is she? Virgin blood is the best. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!_

"My girlfriend is not a snack for you! And she's not your squeeze either!"

_She's not yours either? I only jest, I but she is…very tempting…But we have other business to take care of._

"What's that?" Kevin asked.

_I must contact my Master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I serve her and I await my orders. Don't worry about yourself. I only need to go out and grind my enemies to dust._

"I see," Kevin conceded. "Do whatever you need to do."

Kevin felt part of his consciousness slip away but he was still able to observe what was going on. He thought it was fascinating that he could still see what Alucard was doing and he was a participant in what went on.

It was even stranger when Alucard began to speak as he picked up the phone. He heard his own voice as a part of Alucard's and when the vampire spoke, his voice was heard with the other.

Alucard used Kevin's body to pick up the phone, he dialed a few numbers, he'd have to cover his tracks as he contacted his master, but he didn't want to rack up the phone bill of his host's home either.

He waited for the phone to be picked up on the other line.

"Who is this?" the demanding voice answered. Whoever this lady was, she was very intimidating.

"It is I, my master," Alucard replied. "I have found a suitable host and I have returned to you at last."

"You have no need of a human host, you can could have come back and reformed your own body," Sir Integra said, she was puzzled by Alucard's choice to use a human host for his spirit. He didn't really need to, considering how powerful he was. It seemed unlike him.

"The boy amuses me, and this town seems very interesting," Alucard smiled.

"Where are you?" Sir Integra asked.

"Bellwood, Washington," Alucard replied.

"Your voice seems different," she observed. "I have heard that there is a young man named Ben Tennyson lives there. They call him a hero, but even he can't handle what you do. Since there are no vampires there, you must return to England immediately."

"As much as I would like to, my master, the boy's body is still unused to my power, and he would cause too much of a sir if he suddenly leaves, despite the fact that he's a Plumber, it would be too strange for him to leave unexpectedly. I cannot come up with a good excuse for his body to be gone for a long time."

"Wait," Kevin interrupted, "What is it that you do?"

"Since I can tell you're not Alucard, I shall explain boy, the Hellsing Organization protects England from vampires and supernatural monsters. It has been Alucard's duty for a hundred years. Alucard will hunt vampires and other monsters and you will kill them and wipe them from the face of the earth. Do you understand that boy?"

"I get you loud and clear," Kevin smiled; his teeth gleamed in the moonlight. "So you're saying that I get to kill monsters without anyone condemning me."

"Yes, that is your job, so tell me, what's your name?"

"Kevin Levin."

"Well Mr. Levin, it seems that you've become part of the Hellsing Organization. Since you can't come over to England right away, do you think that you can investigate rumors of vampires in your very own city?"

"In my own city….you mean Mike Morningstar," Kevin felt a sense of satisfaction come over him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Kill him, by whatever means necessary."

Alucard and Kevin both smiled. Alucard would be able to have his fun and Kevin had always wanted to give Michael what he thought he deserved, but naïve Ben wouldn't let him kill him. Gwen didn't approve either, but here was a woman that he had never met, giving him orders to kill Mike Morningstar. He'd never felt happier in his life.

"Alucard called you Sir Integra right?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"If you're a lady, then why am I calling you Sir?"

"Because it's my title, you little brat."

"That's alright with me Sir; I think we'll get along just fine."

"Tell me something Kevin, why did Alucard choose you to be his vessel?"

"He said it was a sense of whimsy."

"I see. Now go out and destroy the vampires and do what needs to be done."

Kevin let Alucard resume control.

_So who is this Mike Morningstar?_

"He's an old rival. He gets under my skin. He's an energy vampire who tried to suck all the energy out of Gwen and kill her. She managed to take her power back but I've always wanted to kill him. I hate his rotten guts."

_A rival. I see. Did he also try to seduce your lovely Gwen?_

"You could say that," Kevin snarled.

_Now we get to kill him,_ Alucard said.

"Yes, this job is going to be fun. I think I made a good decision partnering with you."

_An energy vampire. He's not going to last long against me._

"I hope it will, I want to make him suffer. He went after Gwen, and he's going to pay for it."

Alucard began to laugh, he hadn't had this much fun in ages. Kevin Levin was a very interesting young man and this partnership was going to be an entertaining ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**_Author's Note: _**_I always wanted to use the phrase, "human cheeseburger", now I get to! Whee! Also, the Hellsing manga timeline has been altered, instead of it being 30 years since Alucard disappeared, it's been 10 (wow, accidental lame pun).  
_

Kevin weighed the pros and cons of being one of the undead. He could no longer eat human food, that was a drag, but it was well worth it in his opinion. The loss of human food didn't really matter, but he was a little concerned about the overwhelming bloodlust that would come over him. It happened often around Gwen, but sometimes with Ben as well. He'd tried to control it and he was rather successful. He found that mysterious packages of blood bags were sent to a location where he could pick them up. He'd become used to his new life.

He'd also set out to find Mike Morningstar, he proved difficult to find as police reports were rather sketchy and he'd staked out all of his feeding places, but he just couldn't find him, much to his frustration.

"As for your return to England, I have arranged it so that you will be coming to work for us without raising suspicions. You will be recruited under your own name and your friends and family will be led to believe that the Hellsing Organization is one that resolves conflicts involving extraordinary circumstances." Integra Hellsing was prepared to make his return to England a reality as quickly as possible.

"That's a far-fetched lie isn't it?"

"It's the truth of course, but who would believe in the existence of vampires anyway?"

"I see what you mean," Kevin conceded.

"Pack whatever you'll need, you'll be leaving in three days. I have already composed the email and will be sending it to your mother's email address."

"How did you find that?"

"We are the Hellsing Organization. We can find anything when we need to."

A few hours later, his mother came in and said, "Kevin, someone from something called the Hellsing Organization wants to hire you to join them. They heard about your skills and say they could use your expertise. You'll get a full time job and your education will be paid for. You're be intervening and solving conflicts all over the globe. I'm so proud of you!"

His mother gave him a hug. "Thanks Mom, did it say anything else?"

"They're coming to get you in three days."

Kevin immediately went out and told Ben and Gwen about his new "opportunity". They were surprised and Ben was happy for him. Gwen seemed to share the feeling but he could tell she was sad about him leaving.

"I'll really be leaving in three days." The two cousins were shocked. This string of events seemed so sudden and unexpected.

Kevin began packing and making his arrangements to leave. Gwen and Ben did their best to help him pack but Gwen didn't really want to think about it.

"I know it's a surprise, but I can't pass this job up." Kevin told them goodbye and headed over to Cooper's house. He had to talk to the young man.

Cooper was surprised to see Kevin there at his front door and let him in.

"Cooper," Kevin said; the look on his face was surprising to say the least. Kevin was strangely fond of the geeky nerd. He knew the boy had a crush on Gwen, but he was a little too shy and never acted on his crush.

"What is it Kevin?" he asked.

"Take good care of Gwen," he ordered. "I'm going to be gone for a long time. You have to look after her."

"I'll do it, but what about you? This job you're taking? What is it?"

"Probably a boring government job, I'll probably be stuck behind a desk all day."

"Still, the Tower of London is pretty cool. I used to go over there to see my Granduncle before he died. He was a cool guy."

"Don't worry about that, Cooper. I'm sure I'll send everyone pictures."

"I'm actually going to go over to London in a few weeks, I got a very good job because of the connection I have to a very important family."

"That's good to know, I hope it'll work out for you, but keep an eye on Gwen for me. I'll see you around." Kevin turned and left.

Kevin made his way to Gwen's house. He'd have to say goodbye sometime.

"Gwen, I'll be leaving tomorrow," Kevin replied quietly.

"I understand you have an extraordinary opportunity, I'll—keep in touch as much as I can."

"I'm gonna be fine."

"Kevin, I don't want you to leave," Gwen told him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll try to see you as much as I can," he reassured her.

"Please, let's go somewhere and talk," Gwen took his hand and led them out to the swimming hole that they liked to visit.

"This is probably the last time I'll see you so there's something I want you to do for me," she gave him a look that he didn't quite understand; the look in her eyes excited him though.

She leaned close and whispered her request into his ear. The old Kevin would have blushed from embarrassment. The new Kevin only felt a pang of guilt, not out of any moral standing or anything. But now that he was a vampire, there was something Alucard had told him that hadn't seemed like a big deal until now.

_Only virgins of the opposite sex can be turned into vampires. Should you sleep with your lovely Gwen you will never be able to make her a true vampire, should you bite her and drain her blood she will become a mindless ghoul._

"Gwen…I…are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. The thought that he would keep on living and that she would eventually die with no other option seemed miserable to him. Living forever seemed nice and all, but if it was without her, a night of passion didn't seem worth it.

"Kevin, I love you, more than anything. I don't know when I'll see you again. This is something I want, and I've thought about it and it's something I want to share with you and only you…"

He'd made up his mind. This was her decision, and even if he told her what he'd become it probably wouldn't make much of a difference either way. He pulled her close and kissed her.

Their lips danced together and all coherent thoughts began to leave as they drifted into their own world. Kevin made sure to tell her all the things he would have never said anywhere else. She told him she would always love him and that this moment meant more to her than anything she'd ever experienced.

_Let me out, and I can show your girl a good time, _Alucard said teasingly.

_Hey, she's not _your _girlfriend, _Kevin shot back. _I'm not letting you get in my girl's pants in my body._

_Oh no, of course not, but if you follow my advice, she'll never want anyone else but you._

_Oh really, and why should I listen to you? _Kevin mentally inquired.

_I've been married five times, had plenty of mistresses, so sex is something I know quite well._

_I don't know the great Count Dracula was a dirty pervert._

_Boy, when you've been around as long as I have you get to enjoy plenty of women._

_You just want to see Gwen naked._

_And you haven't? You want this as much as she does._

_Well, my pervy friend, what do you have to tell me?_ Kevin sighed; this might work to his advantage. He just _had _to be partnered with a lascivious pervert.

_I knew you'd see it my way, enjoy yourself boy, women like her are hard to come by._

_You're just saying that to suck up to me._

_No, your lovely Gwen is truly beautiful, despite your hesitation because you could never turn her into a vampire, she will no doubt be happy and even if you told her the truth, she wouldn't care. I have a feeling that's just how she is; _Alucard didn't say much after that.

"Kevin, are you okay?" Gwen asked. Her boyfriend seemed to be spacing out as if his mind were somewhere else.

"I'm fine Gwen, I'm just fine," Kevin kissed her deeply again, letting his hands wander around her clothed body, feeling the intoxicating heat she gave off.

His hands moved through her red hair while his lips never left her skin. His coherent thoughts were dissolving into a singular need to be with her in every way possible. But somehow he managed to hear Alucard, who told him amidst much cackling what he should do to drive Gwen over the edge until she'd beg him to consummate their desires.

Kevin's hands roamed all over, exploring her body, he'd always dreamed of being with her, but he'd never had enough guts to ask her for such intimacies.

Not that he was a prude or anything, but this was _Gwen _and Gwen was _not _a slut, so asking her, "Hey can we have sex?" was not a good way for their relationship to go, not that the both of them didn't think about it, but that was a very big step in their relationship and considering how protective her parents were, sleeping with her and getting her pregnant might not go over well with the parents, who were very terrifying when angry.

"Kevin…" Gwen sighed, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"It doesn't matter Gwen, just, remember this moment. Never let go of it, now is all that matters."

"It's too bad you're leaving, Cooper just might actually make a move on me."

"That's not funny!" Kevin protested.

"Come on, can't take a little joke."

_Oho, how old is your lovely Gwen? _

_Not that the age difference between you two helps._

_She's a year younger than you, isn't she? _

_That's none of your business. _

_I see. The only reason you haven't done it yet is that you want to turn her into a vampire. Either that or you're a prude._

_Alucard! Shut up!_

"Kevin, I love you."

That was all Kevin needed to hear. He let his emotions take control and gave her everything he could. He would damn himself to an eternity without her, but this was something that meant more to her than he could possibly understand so he put aside his selfish notion of keeping her with him and just let go.

His mouth moved with hers, demanding, needy. He tasted her sweet lips and inhaled the scent of her hair. It might be years before he would see her again and he was going to make the most of his time with her.

His fingers found their way through her fiery red tresses, reveling in everything that was Gwen Tennyson. He lowered her down onto the grass and moved over her.

Kevin lowered his mouth to hers and let his lips duel with hers. He steadily planted kiss down her neck and across her throat. He smiled as he heard his name escape as a gasp of his name. The sweet, intoxicating sound of his name coming from her was an all consuming drive. He wanted to hear her scream and cry and beg. Her exquisite body drove him passed his own boundaries and all his inhibitions were gone.

Her fingers dipped under his shirt to feel his broad chest, for some reason he felt strangely cold. He didn't feel too strange, but it was a surprise.

She pulled his shirt off and pressed kisses to his chest and shoulders, working her way up to his mouth.

"You're beautiful," he murmured.

He discarded her clothes and she returned the favor. There was no one else in the world that existed; all their thoughts were on each other. This night was for the two of them.

Even Alucard seemed to understand and left him alone, not even giving him advice from that point on. All that mattered was the two of them, being together and that night would remain ingrained in his mind for all eternity.

Kevin woke Gwen up while it was still dark, as her parents had been asleep when he'd come over to her house, he knew she needed to get back into her bedroom long before they woke up. He took her to her house and she shut the door behind her and locked it. He was going to miss her.

_Enjoyed yourself, didn't you? _Alucard smirked.

_Not that you didn't, you voyeuristic sicko._

_Come now, I didn't take over your body, I got bored, so I went to sleep._

_I'm not buying that crap. You were watching the whole time._

_Heh, I forgot how nice it is, _Alucard told him.

Kevin didn't say anything; he met Ben and Gwen at the airport later that morning and departed for England. He said his goodbyes; it was time for the new chapter in his life to start.

* * *

Kevin had decided to visit Romania for a week, specifically to go to Schäßburg to see where Alucard was born. He also took the time to see one of his castles in Poenari arrived in the bustling city of London a few days later. Alucard thought it was amusing that the boy wanted to see places that meant something to him. It was rather interesting to go back, but it was time he returned to his master. It was quite busy and everything seemed rather normal and ordinary. He made his way to where the Hellsing Organization Building was, having been contacted by Alucard's servant Seras.

He was a little surprised that Alucard had a servant, but he was still pleased that someone called him master.

"Please, master, come on in. Welcome home," Seras Victoria said. She was surprised at her master's choice of a human host. He'd picked the body of a young man who was technically a year younger than she was when she'd become a vampire, but her master had his quirks and he must have done it for the giggles. Although, it was rather funny, she'd been looking like a nineteen year old for over ten years now.

Kevin was rather surprised at Seras' appearance, she was missing both an arm and an eye, but it didn't seem to bother her at all.

"I'm happy to see you again Seras. Funny isn't it? This body's younger than yours. My host is a most interesting young man."

"Shall I show him around?" she asked, referring to Kevin and not her master.

"Why not?" Alucard conceded. The boy did need to learn the ropes after all. Seras showed Kevin the manor, and most importantly Alucard's room.

_Within this box is my true kingdom. It was where I was born and it's where I'll die._ Alucard smiled, the boy seemed to have adjusted very well to sharing a body with him. He had to admit, his situation did have its advantages. He could come and go without raising too much suspicion, not to mention that his host also had access to extraterrestrials, alien blood sounded _so_ interesting.

"Sir Integra is waiting for you." Seras led Alucard into the conference room where she was waiting for him.

Alucard entered and bowed low before his master. The blonde-haired woman had a stern look on her face and was dead serious.

_It's official, she's scary_, Kevin said, _so this is my new boss huh?_

_Yes, she is. This is my master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing._

"So you found a new body did you?" she asked. "It's even younger than Sseras. That's interesting."

"What are your orders, my master?" Alucard asked.

"We have heard that Mike Morningstar has taken up residence in London, but he has become a full-fledged vampire. This should interest you, along with Kevin Levin."

"So he's really here? What fun, and he's stronger than ever. How exciting. I can't wait to tear him apart!"

"We've received word that he's taken over a hotel, turning the guests into ghouls and the S.W.A.T. team that was sent in hasn't been turned into ghouls but they are under his control. I also heard that two people went into help, but they didn't come out either."

"I'm on my way, and what shall I do with the humans, I can kill them without hesitation or regret, but what do you want me to do?"

"They've fallen under Morningstar's control; don't let any one of them come out alive. Search and destroy! Leave nothing but bloody stains in your wake!"

"Integra?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, Mr. Levin," she replied.

"Why'd he pick me?"

"You'll have to ask him yourself."

Kevin let his control slip and let Alucard return to the functional part of his mind.

"As you wish, my master, please enjoy the show." Alucard turned and left. This was going to be such a pleasant fight; his entire body was trembling with anticipation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben received word from Cooper that he had managed to find Mike Morningstar's location.

"Gwen, I've heard that Mike Morningstar is in London. We're going to go there and stop him," Ben told her.

"While we're there, we should try to see Kevin."

"We're not on a vacation, Gwen."

"It wouldn't hurt would it? I'd like to see where he lives."

"We'll see him if we have the time."

Flying to London in the Rustbucket, they landed without incident after they showed the officials their Plumbers badges, they were recognized by the British government.

"We will deal with Mike Morningstar," Ben told the police officer. They headed inside.

Ben and Gwen were immediately surrounded by monsters that could only be described as something straight from a horror movie.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ben said. "We'll I'll just have to do with Humungasaur. He found the right creature inside the Ultimatrix and slammed his fist down on the button. Thankfully, the Ultimatrix actually changed him into Humungasaur.

They began fighting as Humugasaur charged in, his giant tail swishing back and forth, knocking enemies out of the way. Gwen fired off as much energy as she could manage, attacking and sending the monstrous creatures flying.

Gwen and Ben had successfully knocked all the monsters unconscious and knew they were ready to find Mike Morningstar.

"Let's find Michael," Ben said. He began walking forward.

"No need for that, Tennyson, I'm right here," Mike appeared in front of him. He raised a hand and snapped his fingers. "Kill him! But bring me the lovely Gwen alive."

"Gwen! Get out of here, run!" Ben warned. There was something far more sinister about Michael than last time and he had to protect her.

Before he could react, a dozen of the monsters jumped up and grabbed him. They held him back while Gwen tried to get away but she was seized and held down.

"Leave. Her. Alone!" Ben roared and managed to break away and charged at Mike Morningstar. Suddenly he felt pain hit him as Mike's hand went straight through his chest. He coughed up blood and felt his body being thrown across the room.

"I'm so happy I learned the secret of immortality. It was worth it. I'm so happy I can kill you. I'm going to let you bleed out while I get do all sorts of things to your cousin."

"Michael…you…" Ben lost consciousness.

Suddenly, two S.W.A.T. teams burst into the room and ordered Mike to freeze, but it did no good as he glared at hem and, taking control of them with ease he said, "Get out of here and kill anything that comes into this building."

"Yes, master, as you wish," they replied and left the room. There was no one coming to rescue her this time.

"Now, lovely Gwen, where were we?" Mike asked, moving toward her.

* * *

The police officer standing before him seemed very skeptical.

"Vampires? Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes, I have my credentials here," he handed the man the letter Sir Integra gave him.

"It says that you're to be let in and that lethal force is the only option."

"Yes, now let me pass," he said simply. The man moved aside.

"Good."

Kevin walked into the hotel lobby. He was smiling and laughing gleefully. "Dogs, you're all pathetic dogs."

The mind controlled S.W.A.T. team began surrounding him.

Alucard began to laugh. He opened fire on the soldiers and easily shot them all through the head or heart without much effort.

One of the stragglers got up and started calling for help on his walkie-talkie. "Get out of here, don't let him kill you, he's going to kill us all! You have to help me! It's like Hell, oh God please! Don't let me die! Don't let me—"

"Hello soldier, well good night," Alucard finished as he fired his gun. The man slumped down dead as blood spewed everywhere.

The elevator door opened and the other S.W.A.T. team that Mike had taken control of came down. They immediately opened fire and he smiled as he was gunned down again. They rushed out to access the situation. They watched in shock as the blood rushed back into the body and as Kevin rose to his feet.

"This is so much fun! I'm happy I can finally cut loose on all of you!" rushing them, he opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the nearest man's throat. He ripped the man's head clean off and watched it fall to the floor in a bloody heap.

They opened fire on him. He fired back and walked toward them as if nothing had happened. He suddenly rushed forward and grabbed two of them. He spotted the flagpoles inside the building that were embedded into the wall. He launched the S.W.A.T. team members up onto them, impaling them onto the wall. He repeated the process until he ran out of flagpoles. The remainder of them tried to take cover inside the elevator but he kept the door from closing.

"Open Sesame! I'm going to need this," Kevin said as he filled them full of bullets. He heard the elevator door close behind him. The policeman had said that Mike was on the top floor so he found the button and pushed it. He stepped out into the apparently empty room. Now it was Mike's turn to die, and how exciting that would be!

"Now lovely Gwen, I'm going to have a whole lot of fun," Mike began chuckling as he began groping her, his hands were filthy, covered in blood and his touch was sickening.

"Michael please don't do this!" Gwen pleaded with him; she tried to pull away from him. He clamped a hand over her mouth.

Something sliced her palm, she was bleeding. She felt his disgusting tongue licking up her blood.

"And here I thought your Manna was intoxicating. Your blood is even better. I'm going to enjoy draining you."

"Don't worry lovely Gwen," Mike sneered. "I'll make this as painless as possible." He shoved a gag into her mouth.

Gwen tried her best to escape, but she couldn't move; she couldn't user her spells because she was bound, blindfolded and gagged.

He suddenly tore the blindfold from her eyes.

"I want to see the look on your face right before you die, and become my slave for eternity! I know you're not a virgin, I can still smell Levin all over you. I really should thank him. Because he slept with you, you'll never be able to become a full vampire, you'll become a ghoul, a mindless zombie, and that suits me just fine, the last thing I need is you with your free will intact!"

His eye turned a blood red, crimson color and his razor sharp teeth extended. It wasn't the fangs from the movies either; his mouth was a razor sharp maw that would turn her into a human cheeseburger.

She screamed, with her entire soul she let out a terrified, albeit muffled scream.

"Hello, Morningstar," a derisive voice called to him.

"Levin? What are you doing here?" Mike was shocked to see him. "And why would you wear a stupid outfit like that?"

"Oh, you mean the suit; actually, I think my sense of fashion has improved, not to mention the new job I have. I've been looking forward to this for a long time. I can't wait to send you to Hell."

Mike laughed. "You're going to kill me? You? You're just a pathetic human."

"I'll show you that I'm no ordinary human, I have gained more power than you could ever conceive."

"I highly doubt that. Mike Morningstar pulled out a gun and started shooting. "Come on Levin, don't just die on me."

Gwen couldn't believe it; her boyfriend was being perforated by bullets. His body dropped dead and Mike began howling. "Is that all you could do Levin? What a disappointment."

There was a voice that began to laugh, a low, resonating cackle that grew louder and louder. Gwen stared in horror. That thing getting up from the floor couldn't possibly be her boyfriend.

"My turn!" Kevin said; Alucard was equally pleased; this Mike Morningstar seemed to be an above average vampire. They were unified now; the only thing that mattered was the thrill of battle. He was going to have a whole lot of fun, and maybe this Morningstar might be a worthy opponent.

Mike noticed the change in Kevin's voice. It didn't quite sound like him, as his rival stepped into the light, he gasped, he knew the figure from various descriptions, he was staring at the Nightwalker, the Vampire King Alucard, but why did he sound like and resemble Levin?

"I see, this is going to be fun," Mike said.

Alucard removed his .45 Consul and began firing. Mike was pretty quick and he dodged most of them. He kept filling Alucard full of holes but still he seemed unfazed by it.

"Finally, an opponent worthy of my skills, not to mention my host's great rival, I thought this'd be too easy, but I think I might have to deal with you in a manner only worthy of the highest category of vampire."

Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

Gwen's eyes widened in terror. Centipedes, the floor was unexpectedly covered in centipedes. And there were eyes everywhere. There weren't supposed to be eyes in those places!

The _thing_ before her was too terrible to even imagine, she averted her eyes and fainted. This creature in the room was going to kill her after it got through with Michael. She was too exhausted and terrified to even watch anymore.

Mike was petrified. This thing was not a vampire. It was a demon from Hell, and it was inside Levin's body! How could that pathetic Osmosian become this strong? How had he managed to make a bargain with the great Vampire King and obtained all the power that should have been _his_?

He had to get out of here, he had to get away and plan his revenge. This was too much for him to handle, he'd heard of Alucard being a strong opponent, but he'd never dreamed that he could do anything like this.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kevin's voice was laced with malice. He fired his gun, blowing off Mike's leg; he shot the other one off. He fell to the floor.

"Kevin, Kevin wait! We can make a deal here; I'll do anything, but please don't kill me."

"Big mistake Morningstar, you signed your own death warrant the moment you went after Gwen and Ben. I've always wanted to kill you, but they wouldn't let me, and now that I work for the Hellsing Organization, they ordered your death. Alucard just happens to like me enough to let me kill you myself."

"You're nothing but a puppet, the Hellsing Organization's lapdog!"

"This coming from the guy who's missing his legs," Kevin sneered holding up the mutilated mess that was the energy vampire's leg. He crushed it effortlessly.

"If you're a real vampire you should be able to regenerate your legs or call upon your familiars. Well, I'm waiting." Kevin crossed his arms and seemed bored.

"You really can't do anything cool like that? Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! The evening's still young, and I want a good fight for once!"

He crossed his arms and scowled.

"Well, that proves that Alucard's the real deal, how many times have you shot me today? I thought you were some kind of rich aristocrat playboy. You shouldn't be begging for your life. You should die like a man with your head held high."

"Monster! Monster!" Mike shrieked. Kevin's face twisted with rage.

"Then what would that make you? A man? A dog? A monster?"

Kevin hauled Mike up and said, "I'm so glad that lovely Gwen isn't conscious to see what I'm going to do to you." He glanced around, "is this your gun? Well, I'll make good use of that."

"You're going to shoot me?"

"No, I'm going to _impale_ you with it!"

Kevin began driving the muzzle of the gun through Mike's midsection, amidst his piercing screams and groans. He watched the blood slowly drain out of him and when he felt his handiwork was finished, he bent down and began lapping it up.

After a few minutes he summoned his Hellhounds as they rushed to consume what was left of his rival's body.

Mike tried to plead for what little life he had left.

Kevin just smirked. "Lunchtime puppies!" The Hellhounds advanced, devouring his remains as he shrieked until all was silent.

"Good riddance, I've always wanted to tear you apart."

He burst into a fit of maniacal laughter and didn't stop laughing for some time.

Kevin felt exhausted, but deeply satisfied. Alucard's power had given him an outlet to destroy that monster Mike Morningstar, he'd never been so happy to see someone else suffer.

He looked over at Gwen who was passed out on the floor. He noticed how she'd fainted when he'd used the Cromwell Invocation. The sheer terror would frighten anyone, but he was glad she hadn't seen what he'd done to Mike Morningstar.

Kevin scooped her up into his arms and looked down at her, she still looked so beautiful, even covered in her own blood, Mike had tortured her by slitting her skin open and letting her bleed out slowly. He'd even drank her blood. Mike was about to bite her when he'd arrived after disposing of the S.W.A.T. team.

He looked over at Ben, who was badly hurt, Mike had intended for him to bleed out, but Kevin had used some bandages to stop the bleeding. The monsters had nearly eaten him alive. Tennyson was lucky he'd shown up and shot all of them.

He dialed his master's phone number. "The situation is neutralized. I am bringing the Tennyson cousins back to headquarters. It seems they got mixed up in this mess."

"Bring them back to the manor. We'll discuss what's next when you return."

"Yes, my master," he said, hanging up. He scooped up Ben and Gwen and took them outside.

_Did you enjoy yourself Kevin? _Alucard asked.

_Yes, immensely. I've always wanted to kill him. I couldn't be happier._

"The standoff is over," he told the officer, "The threat has been neutralized." He didn't tell them what happened to the S.W.A.T. team that went inside though. He headed back to the Hellsing mansion. His mission was finished, now maybe he'd get to have a little fun.

* * *

Gwen woke up in a large, well furnished room. She looked around. She and Ben had gone to London to deal with Mike Morningstar who had become a full blown vampire, no longer preying on manna but instead, drinking human blood. He'd almost turned her into a vampire when something had saved her and Ben but she remembered that Mike had called the figure Levin, which was Kevin's last name. All she'd seen were the horrible red eyes and a leering, grinning mouth which did not resemble her boyfriend.

Mike had fought the thing and perished in a very horrific fashion. The sheer terror she'd felt had caused her to faint.

"Gwen, are you awake?" Kevin asked.

Gwen woke up and looked down at herself, expecting to see her bloodstained clothes; instead she was wearing some kind of uniform with an emblem on it.

Gwen stared at him in surprise; Kevin was dressed in an outfit she'd never imagined him wearing, a dark, coal black suit and a nice red tie, along with a crimson red longcoat and a floppy wide-brimmed hat to match, along with a pair of orange-tinted glasses.

"Where's Ben?" she asked, concerned for her cousin, who had tried desperately to rescue her but had been badly wounded in the fight.

"Tennyson is fine," Kevin reassured her. "You don't need to worry about him. He'll recover."

"Where did you get those clothes and what have you been doing?"

"I have been battling the enemies of God, Christendom and Great Britain. The story I told you about in the email was a small lie so I could leave, as my counterpart needed to come back to England."

"Your counterpart….who is that and what exactly do you fight?" Gwen demanded.

"The undead terrors, the monsters that go bump in the night. Scum like Mike Morningstar and anyone else who gets in my way."

"Including humans? Are you saying you've killed people?"

"Yes," Kevin replied. "You remember that S.W.A.T. team that Morningstar used in the hotel standoff where he almost kill you? I'll tell you the truth, I killed that S.W.A.T. team."

Gwen was horrified. The way he said it showed that he felt no remorse, just what had become of the Kevin she knew and fell in love with?

"But why?" she demanded angrily.

"Because Gwen, they tried to kill me. But of course I don't want to die, so I let him handle the situation."

"What are you talking about and who is this person?"

"I suppose I should introduce you to him, after all, he is a part of me now, he's the only reason I'm still alive."

Kevin turned away from her and let Alucard take control. Gwen saw Kevin turn back to her, instead of his normal green eyes; they were blood read and very sinister.

"Hello lovely Gwendolyn. My name is Alucard."

"What are you?" Gwen asked, "I've been able to sense your presence ever since Kevin was impaled by that shard of glass. I couldn't figure out what you were."

"I am simply my master's servant; I have needed to return to the world after ten years of regaining my existence. I stumbled upon your boyfriend when he died, I made him an offer and he didn't refuse."

The voice was deep and commanding, and didn't sound or talk like Kevin at all. Kevin would be the last person to utter the words "master" and "servant" and yet this creature inside Kevin's body had no qualms about such terms although it seemed rather funny to hear it coming out of Kevin's mouth.

Gwen understood, "I see. So you're the reason he's still alive."

"So you finally told her Alucard, now that she knows we can finally commence with the operation."

Gwen looked up to see a tall blonde-haired woman walking towards her, standing behind her was Ben, who had regained consciousness as well.

"My master, I have returned to you, my mission has been completed," Alucard said. Gwen was fascinated, she could still hear Kevin's voice when Alucard spoke, but it was still distinctly Kevin, she watched as Kevin bowed down and knelt before the commanding figure. "Mike Morningstar is dead, nothing more than a bloodstain on my boots. What are your further orders, my master?"

"The whole master-servant vibe is really creepy," Ben pointed out, "Especially when it's coming from _his _mouth."

"Shut up Tennyson," Kevin's voice was quite clear this time. "This new job comes with benefits; I can finally do what needs to be done."

"And killing Mike Morningstar, that wasn't a vendetta?" Ben asked.

The woman with him answered his question.

"I am Sir Integra Hellsing of the Hellsing Organization. The Hellsing Organization defends England from all things abnormal and supernatural. While your field of expertise is the extraterrestrial, Ben Tennyson, we handle all things that you would call monsters. And your friend made a deal with the vampire Alucard in order to stay alive, so he works for us now."

"You mean Kevin sold his soul to a vampire," Ben asked, incredulous, "That would be something he'd do wouldn't it?"

"Be careful what you say, young man, Alucard is no ordinary vampire. Cut off his head, pierce his heart, you can't kill him with any conventional weapons. Your friend is very fortunate that Alucard found him interesting, as your friend would be dead now. Alucard is the King of Vampires; he is not one to be trifled with. He is the Hellsing Organization's crowning glory. Over 100 years of occult knowledge produced him and he has power far beyond anything, even your Ultimatrix. Alucard never helps anyone out of pity; he must have seen something in your friend that compelled him to offer Kevin the existence of the undead. Your friend will never age and he will outlive the two of you, even if Alucard leaves his body. He is still far more powerful than the two of you. If he did sell his soul, he made a good choice in who he sold it to."

Ben and Gwen watched as Integra Hellsing took a very expensive cigar from a box and lit it. She began smoking while calmly continuing her explanation.

"There's something you don't quite understand, I've done plenty of research on all three of you, your friend has quite the criminal record, and his craving for energy turns him into an abomination, you could say that he's a monster. I have good use for monsters as we are the monsters who protect England from the _other _monsters."

Ben and Gwen didn't say anything. Gwen was unsure of what to say.

"Now for the current business and the reason we brought you both here. Since Ben has knowledge of aliens and knows much more on the subject, we need his knowledge and expertise."

"Your friend Cooper, he is actually a member of the Hellsing Organization, and he has stumbled upon a conspiracy involving crossbreeding vampires and various alien species."

Ben and Kevin both started coughing from sheer shock. Sure their nerdy friend was a little shy and stayed at home a lot, but for him to be part of a secret organization seemed a little outlandish.

"He's the only one on Earth who managed to hack our high security databases. We asked him to join us and work incognito, feeding us any information that might be useful, especially involving vampires and conspiracies. He's also how we learned about you, Tennyson, and he informed us that you and Gwen were here in London."

"You said that you killed Mike Morningstar, Alucard, so where's his body?" Ben asked.

"I ate him," Alucard said, flashing a wicked grin. "Your friend was very happy about it and in fact he said that it was fun to watch Morningstar scream and cry like the cowardly little girl he was."

"You _ate _him?" Gwen asked, mortified.

She turned to Integra. "You allow Kevin to kill without any restraints. He told me that he killed an entire S.W.A.T. team, why should we just sit by and let you do this?" Gwen glared at Integra. The woman was unmoved and chuckled.

"I suppose I'll let him explain it."

"Because my naïve Gwendolyn, it's what needs to be done," Alucard addressed her directly. "Sometimes killing scum is the only option."

"You both look exhausted; we'll finish this discussion later. You two get some rest," Integra said. Gwen and Ben were shown to very extravagant guest rooms.

She slept for a little while, she woke up, restless. She began exploring the mansion and made her way down to the lower levels.

Gwen wandered down to the basement, she found to her surprise a large spacious room. She found a coffin. Probably Alucard's. It figured. There was something fascinating about the box. She was intrigued by it.

Curious, she bent down to examine the lid.

_The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame._

She wondered if he was asleep and opened the coffin lid, expecting to see Kevin's body in it.

_He really is a vampire. But why hasn't he ever drunk my blood or Ben's blood? _He certainly didn't exhibit any of the telltale signs of vampirism. He had a reflection; he could walk around in sunlight. Maybe it was all those experiments Sir Integra had mentioned.

She saw his body inside the casket, she looked at him; he looked peaceful when he was sleeping.

"I guess I better let him sleep," Gwen turned to leave. She saw something gleam in the darkness.

"What's this?" Gwen found a small locket; she opened it and saw something inside. A picture of a beautiful woman. She squinted, trying to make out the name engraved in the side of it.

"Wilhelmina…Murray…?" Gwen asked. "It's a coincidence!"

Alucard. Alucard. She'd heard that name somewhere before, it was vaguely familiar but why?

Gwen put it back in its place and decided to organize her backpack while Kevin was still sleeping; suddenly one of her books fell out.

"I can't believe I'm still trying to finish this stupid book report. Of all things why would they make us read Bram Stoker's Drac—?"

Then she remembered, literature class, but it couldn't be the truth. She looked at the title and spelled it backwards, "Alucard".

"It's too far-fetched to be possible."

"Now, now my naïve Gwendolyn," a voice told her, she turned to see Kevin standing there, but something felt different and she sensed it immediately. She could not hear Kevin's voice resonating with Alucard's and it worried her.

"Alucard, what have you done to Kevin?" Gwen stood up and took a step back.

"He's asleep, I'm merely borrowing his body for a little while," Gwen saw him give her that eerie slasher smile.

"This is Mina Harker isn't it?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, that was my dearest Mina. It seems I can't escape being drawn to beautiful women no matter where I go."

"Stop flattering me," she scowled. "What do you want?"

"Some time with you, is it so hard to ask?" Alucard smirked.

"And what would the great Count Dracula want with me anyway?" she sarcastically demanded.

"Such flattery, it's been a long time since anyone has called me by my old name. I'm surprised you figured it out sooner."

"Ben may have not noticed, but I did. Alucard is Dracula backwards."

"Clever girl."

"I should go," she tried her best to excuse herself, she needed to get away, Kevin's consciousness was gone and she was alone with Alucard who had possessed her boyfriend's body.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked. "I won't hurt you."

Gwen felt her body stiffen as his hands gently rested on her shoulders. Kevin's touch normally reassured her, but this wasn't her Kevin touching her.

"I find it hard to believe that. How long have you been in Kevin's body?"

"Ever since the day you thought he died," Alucard answered her.

"You've been inside his body? All this time?" Gwen blushed at the thought of what he'd seen while in Kevin's body.

"Yes, yes, all this time," Alucard laughed, "Ah yes, your boyfriend is rather interesting. I do feel a connection to your lovable rogue. I don't take pity on people. There are very few humans I admire. Your lover is a strong man, he didn't want to die; he wouldn't give up on you. Giving up is what kills people, only the ones who don't give up deserve to trample upon the weak. That's something I told him when I met him."

"You don't sound like a very nice person."

"I could be a nice person," Alucard said, sensually blowing on her ear. Gwen visibly blushed and shuddered.

"You blush when you're uncomfortable or embarrassed. You always like to stay close to him when you can, and—" She felt his hand slip into hers, "You hold his hand even when he doesn't want to."

"Stop holding my hand, stop messing with me!"

Alucard used Kevin's body to lean in and kiss her.

"See, it's not so bad," Alucard's voice whispered. "You like it, admit it."

"I…don't…." The protest died on her lips. What was wrong with her? She tried to stop him but she couldn't.

Slow, soft, gentle kisses began tracing patterns along her throat; his cool flesh seared her heated skin that sent shocks through her body. He turned her around to face him.

"You're Wladislaus III Dragwlya, aren't you?"

"At your humble service, Gwendolyn," he bowed to her in medieval fashion.

"When women talk about knights in shining armor, I highly doubt they're talking about you."

"But I have been both knight and king; no woman has ever resisted me. Don't you know that by now?"'

"So I've read, I had to do a paper on you once, you really creep me out."

"What did you learn about me?" he was curious.

"That you're insane. You impaled men, women, and children, you're especially harsh to people you don't like, and that's before you ever became Count Dracula."

"In my homeland I am a hero, I protected my people, gave commoners powerful positions. I defeated my enemies; I was no different than the rulers of that time. In those days it was kill or be killed. I did what I had to in order to survive."

"You killed all the poor people in your kingdom by burning them alive."

"They were lazy; they wouldn't go out and work for themselves."

"You're no prize in Stoker's novel either."

"I've always been who I am."

"You were known for your cruelty."

"You just won't admit that you're attracted to me."

"Shut up, Kevin's my boyfriend, not you."

"And he's no knight in shining armor either. You like the bad boy routine. It intrigues you. Besides, I heard he you told him that you found vampires to be romantic."

"That was before one of them possessed my boyfriend's body. I'm getting out of here."

"There's no need to leave, besides, I am a part of him now so we should get to know each other very well."

""Just leave me alone," he watched her start to walk out of the room. Kevin's body moved as he blocked her path and leaned down to say something.

"You have no idea how lucky you are," Alucard whispered in her ear.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're still so innocent. You haven't had to suffer true pain, when he left you, you thought you'd suffered more than you could bear, but I have seen all sorts of terrible things, and your friend understands it. I suppose that's why I offered him a choice to become one of the undead. But you don't understand and you could never be strong enough to bear all _my_ pain."

"Try me."

"This will hurt you a little, Gwendolyn." She saw the giant maw that was his mouth open between her neck and shoulder.

Teeth pierced flesh, she cried out in pain. A thousand images flooded into her mind, overwhelming her senses.

She could see a little boy dressed in the style of the Middle Ages, training and fighting with a sibling. That boy, who she deduced was Alucard, was being taken away from his father and dragged off to a foreign land. He was often beaten and mistreated.

More images flashed by, but she could see him being dragged into a room with a man with a sick, perverted leer on his face. They threw him on a bed and the man viciously ripped off his pants. By all the stars in Heaven, he was being sodomized! And he was even younger than she was! She felt the tears coming, she couldn't stop them, sure Dracula was supposed to be an evil psychotic creature of darkness, but who could blame him? How could anyone cope after something like that? Especially when there was no one to help him?

_God, dear God. I will never...ask anything of you..._

More images, a war, impaled soldiers, Alucard, leading armies into battle.

Fight and pray. Fight and pray. That was a mantra she kept hearing.

_I sought to bring God's kingdom down from Heaven. Prayers and good deeds don't get His attention. Only deeds and actions. I will make a Kingdom for God on Earth, a New Jerusalem for Him. I will earn His favor by my blood, sweat and tears._

She watched as his empire fell apart, as his armies were decimated. She watched as he was being led to the executioners block. She watched as he gave into despair and renounced his God and shattered the crucifix she'd always seen him wearing, she watched him drink the blood of his armies and become the feared Count Dracula.

More memories. Scenes from the Bram Stoker novel she had never taken interest in, now she knew she'd use it to learn more about him. The ending was different though, Abraham Van Helsing staked him through the heart but did not destroy him, and instead he offered Alucard a chance to redeem himself by becoming a servant to the Hellsing family. He did so willingly and became their monstrous weapon.

More images, World War II, battling Nazi vampires. Years later, rescuing a police girl and turning her into a vampire. The Millennium of the third Reich's last Battalion. Vampires running rampant over London, final battles fought, Alucard's inability to maintain his identity amidst the thousands of souls he devoured, being lost to his comrades, and vanishing from existence.

An endless purging, searching for his identity, finding it again only to be without a body, seeing Kevin in a large empty white space and finding Kevin's spirit there.

_Do you want to die?_

The images stopped and Gwen collapsed. "You bit me."

He was holding her in his arms and gave her for the first time, a sad, non-sadistic smile.

"Lovely, lovely naïve Gwen, you won't be drained. I won't turn you into a ghoul; he'd never forgive me if I did. You'll stop bleeding soon." he soothed her, "Be happy you've never experienced such things. I think that I regret my decision to become a vampire, but I do see glimmers of hope somewhere, I suppose that I am happy, borrowing a body. Still, I won't deny you stir my passions and I understand now."

"You understand what?"

"Why he loves you. You can see all his faults and you still wish to help him."

"I—" Gwen began. Alucard silenced her with a kiss. The same kisses that Kevin gave her. Her mind began to spin. His cool lips on her hot skin felt exquisite and she was beginning to forget that Kevin was not conscious; this was not the boy she loved.

Her willpower was dissolving. His mouth found hers; they began a familiar dance that they knew very well. The hunger started, and it kept on growing until it consumed her.

His kisses demanding and heavy, it seemed strange because he no longer had any body heat. His cool hands slid across her clothed body, eliciting a gasp from her.

Hands began toying with her clothing, slowly undoing the buttons. The smile on his face said everything. Her willpower caved, she didn't care anymore.

They stumbled over to a bed and everything was a hazy, blissful oblivion from there.

Gwen's mind was numb; the only thing that consumed her was the overbearing need to be with him. This moment was all consuming, overpowering and overwhelming.

"Lovely, naïve Gwen, enjoy yourself," Alucard's voice coaxed. His hands found their way through her hair.

"Kevin…" she breathed heavily. "Kevin…"

"You're so beautiful….You intoxicate me."

Her hands raked across his chest and slipped around his back. Gwen was drowning in the emotions and the sensations.

Gwen felt pain rush through her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw Alucard biting down on her shoulder. She expected blood to spew everywhere but it didn't.

"Your blood is the most wonderful thing I've ever tasted," he murmured. "You're not quite human are you?"

"I'm one fourth Anodite. They're energy beings from the planet Anodyne."

"An extraterrestrial," he laughed, "How beautiful. Don't fret, I can control my thirst. Hmm…I've never made love to a redhead. I'm going to enjoy this, and I hope you will as well."

Their mouths met, their bodies fused and he didn't stop until he'd sent her over the edge into blissful oblivion. Her hands wandered over Kevin's body holding him against her desperately. A few minutes later, her body relaxed, coming down from the plateau of bliss she'd experienced. Gwen entire being felt as if it shattered, but before all coherent thought left her, she heard him say:

"I love you Gwendolyn," a voice whispered in her ear. Gwen swore it was Kevin, but the voice was deeper and more resounding. Kevin never called her Gwendolyn anyway.

It couldn't be possible, the monster Alucard couldn't have said that, he was too depraved and twisted to be capable of loving anyone.

"Kevin…" Gwen sighed utterly sated and weary.

She heard his low rumbling laugh in her ear. A chuckle that shook her to her core. She couldn't tell if he was happy or amused or if he was doing it to spite her.

"You're so beautiful. Relax," he soothed her. He held her in his arms and smiled. "I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't do this to spite him. Or you. I did this because I need you. As much as he does."

Gwen didn't say anything but closed her eyes and exhaled. She saw Alucard shut his eyes, chuckling softly to himself.

Kevin seemed to wake out of a dream, he'd gone to take a nap in his coffin, he looked around and to his surprise, saw Gwen lying next to him, and they were in a bed.

She was naked. He realized he was too and began to tremble with rage. Alucard had taken control of his body in his sleep. He wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead. Oh crap, this was bad! How could he not know what happened, and why couldn't he interfere with what happened?

_That was one of the most enjoyable encounters I've had in some time. Redheads are exquisite._

_You slept with Gwen? In my body? _He saw the dried blood on her shoulder. _You drank from her too!_

_Yes, yes, your naïve and lovely Gwen is beautiful. I loved her with your body. Why does it bother you so much? _

_It's not right, that's _Gwen_, not your plaything. She means more to me than anyone I've ever met and you treated her like a slut!_

_I treated her as I treated all the women I've been with. I'm a noble, I have my chivalry, and it was consensual, but never fear; she'll always love you more than me._

_You've got a lot of nerve using my body to have your fun; she only let you have sex with her because it was my body she was with!_

_She called your name the entire time. And yes, she knew it was not you she was with._

Kevin didn't say a word.

"Kevin…?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen. I'm sorry, I…I wasn't careful and he took over my body."

"I know Kevin, it's all right, I knew what he wanted and I let him have my body. I understand him more now. He's had a hard life and I want to help him somehow."

"How can you say that Gwen, you thought I was crazy but he's worse. I didn't hijack someone else's body and use it for sex."

"He's not a complete monster. He told me he loves me."

"I find that hard to believe," Kevin gazed at her. "You're just saying that because he was good in bed with my body. I should have never made that stupid deal with him. He hinted that he might try something like this. Maybe he'll leave you alone now that he's had his fun." He was bitter.

"Don't feel bad Kevin, it's not your fault." She leaned over and kissed him.

Her words didn't make him feel any better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**_Author's Note: _**_The Darby translation of the Bible is the version the Hellsing Ultimate English dub director said that it was what they used for the Bible verses in Hellsing Ultimate._

* * *

Gwen dressed quietly, cleaning the blood off her shoulder. She walked out of the room. She made her way out to where the other members of the Hellsing Organization were waiting for her. Ben had been in a long discussion with Sir Integra and was already waiting for her.

"My new butler has arrived today, nice to have more help," Sir Integra informed her. Gwen looked up to see who it was.

The door opened and in walked Cooper of all people! He was dressed in a fine English suit and looked every bit a butler.

Ben actually started laughing. "Cooper, a butler?! This was the job you were telling me about?!"

"You shouldn't laugh Ben, not only has Cooper been trained in the arts and mannerisms of a butler. He's also a master vampire hunter. The reason he has this job is that he's of the Dormez family, and they, like Alucard, has served the Hellsings for Generations."

"But that's not his last name," Ben pointed out.

"It's his mother's maiden name," Integra explained.

"So how'd you get this job when you're such a nerd?" Ben asked.

"My Granduncle, Walter used to tell me his World War II stories. I told him that I wanted to have a cool job like that and he said he'd keep that in mind. I didn't think anything of it until I managed to hack the Hellsing Organization's database, I saw his name mentioned and when she contacted me, I told her who I was. She said she'd give me proper training and that I'd become a master vampire hunter. But as far as hunting goes, I've gone out on some missions, but not a whole lot."

Gwen turned the corner and walked in.

"Cooper? When did you get here?" she asked, staring at her blonde friend.

"Oh, hi, Gwen. Well I did come here because this is my work, but I also came to deliver some weapons. I heard the legendary vampire Alucard is here and they asked me to make him something special."

"Cooper, how nice to see you here," Alucard said, Kevin's voice was once again present and Cooper seemed surprised. "So you're Walter's replacement. The Angel of Death rides once more."

"What's he talking about?" Ben asked. "You're too nice to kill things."

"Not when it comes to the family business Ben. Alucard is inside of Kevin. Hmmm, so that's how you survived, I heard about what happened to you. Well anyway, I brought you your new gun."

Cooper brought out a very large handgun. Ben's mouth dropped open.

"I want one of those!"

"Ben!" Gwen scolded.

"I don't care, it's awesome!"

"This is an exact replica of the Jackal, your old gun. Everything about it is the same, so you should be happy," Cooper handed him the gun.

"It's perfection, Cooper. I never thought I'd see it again, but you are truly a genius. Oh yes, I can't be happier about it," Alucard grinned.

"Can I hold it?" Ben asked a little too eagerly.

"Sure Tennyson," Kevin said, handing it to him. Gwen watched as her cousin fell over.

"Wow, that's heavy." Ben handed it back to him with both hands.

"Hello Master," a voice spoke up.

"Seras," Alucard acknowledged, nodding. Gwen was surprised to see the girl, who could have been in her twenties, walking up to him. Seras was strikingly beautiful, and had a figure that many women would covet. Gwen gasped; the woman was missing her left arm. It was completely gone; instead a strange shadow was in its place. She'd never seen anything like it. Gwen noticed that her left eye was covered by her hair, but when she looked up she apparently had both eyes, except they were read like Alucard's, she was clearly a vampire.

"It's strange to see you in a younger body master, I'm taller than you are," Seras teased him.

Kevin smiled, "My physical appearance means nothing to me. I find all of this amusing." Seras knew the look of amusement on her master's face, the boy did resemble her master slightly, but he always changed his shape when Alucard took over and took the appearance she was used to seeing. She turned politely to the two cousins.

"I'm Ben Tennyson, it's nice to meet you," Ben introduced himself. "Call me Ben."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Seras Victoria," she said politely shaking his hand. She seemed amused, "You remind me of him, except you don't have an accent."

"Oh, who?"

"Captain Pip Bernadotte, he is a very dear friend," Seras smiled. "Shall we go? Cooper tells me you know a lot about aliens. I'll be with you in a minute."

"Sure," Ben smiled.

"Please go wait with Cooper, I'll be with you shortly," Seras shooed the teen hero out.

"Seras, what happened to you?" Gwen asked. She was startled by the draculina's appearance. She was missing one of her arms and though it seemed that she had both eyes, one of them was concealed under her hair.

"I was a police girl in Cheddar Village, vampires attacked me, but my Master saved me, and he brought me here to the Hellsing Organization."

"Why did he pick you?"

Seras looked at Gwen, "Because I wouldn't give up. Those who don't give up are entitled to their time to trample upon the weak."

Alucard had said something similar to her.

Gwen nodded, "What happened to your arm?"

"It was cut off by a Nazi vampire, Zorin Blitz," Seras replied. "It's not something I want to think about."

"Vampire Nazis? Are you serious?" Gwen asked. It sounded crazy.

"Alcudard showed me some of his memories. It was horrible."

"It seems that Master is fond of you, both of them," Seras gave her a smile. "Come on then, Sir Integra has a meeting with the Vatican."

"Why?" Gwen asked, curious.

"We Protestants aren't the only ones who hunt the Un-Dead; they do to, the Iscariot Organization."

"Not that whole Catholic VS. Protestants thing, I thought that was just Ireland."

"No, it's not."

Seras and Gwen joined the others and headed to a museum.

Integra looked at her watch. "They're late and I don't like it."

They heard footsteps approaching them.

Gwen heard a voice speak up, "And out of his mouth goes a sharp two-edged sword, that with it he might smite the nations; and he shall shepherd them with an iron rod; and he treads the wine-press of the fury of the wrath of God the Almighty."

The figure was dressed in the robes of a Catholic priest; he was carrying two long swords, their blades gleaming in the light, and walking towards them in an ominous fashion.

"And he has upon his garment, and upon his thigh, a name written, King of kings, and Lord of lords. And I saw an angel standing in the sun; and he cried with a loud voice, saying to all the birds that fly in mid-heaven, Come, gather yourselves to the great supper of God, that ye may eat flesh of kings, and flesh of chiliarchs, and flesh of strong men, and flesh of horses and of those that sit upon them, and flesh of all, both free and bond, and small and great."

"It can't be, Father Alexander Anderson, the Paladin of the Iscariot Organization is dead!" Integra exclaimed in surprise.

Heheheheheheheh!" Alucard laughed. "I wonder who this is then, we all saw him die! I can't wait to fight him again!"

"What is he?!" Gwen asked, shocked, her family usually attended Mass on Christmas; this was unlike any priest she'd ever seen. "What kind of man of God kills people?!"

"Gwen, I don't think God has anything to do with _these_ people," Ben told her.

"We are the servants of God, and the messengers of His Justice. We are the instruments of His divine wrath on Earth. We are called upon to cleanse His Kingdom, bringing ash from the flesh of Thine enemies." He brandished his swords, causing them to spark, "PRAISE TO OUR LORD!"

Suddenly, the Ultimatrix spoke, _"Genetic Code Identified, genetic clone of a human male."_

"A clone? I see. The Major was a cyborg," Sir Integra looked at him. Her eyes stern and unwavering. "And I thought I'd seen everything."

"Sir Integra Hellsing," Father Anderson's clone smirked. "I may be a copy of Father Anderson, but I will surpass him! I will kill that monster, that vampire!"

The clone launched a dozen bayonets into Alucard before the Tennyson cousins could blink. Cooper stepped between Anderson and Integra.

"Don't worry about me, Anderson's the one who should run, Seras, make sure he doesn't leave."

A large shadow surrounded the building. Suddenly a man appeared in the midst of it. "So they brought back the crazy priest eh? That's interesting."

"Who is that?" Ben asked.

"That is Mr. Pip Bernadotte, he's my familiar," Sera explained to the Tennyson cousin.

Ben was surprised. "So is he your boyfriend?"

"No time for chitchat kid, I got work," Pip told him.

Pip looked over and saw Gwen.

"Oh, so this is the new girl, Alucard's host's girl, she's pretty, he has good taste I'll give him that. We'll have to catch up some time eh Mon Cher?"

"Nous parlerons plus tard, Monsieur Bernadotte," Gwen replied.

Pip laughed, "Damn, she speaks French, even more fun!"

Kevin got up, rushing straight at Anderson as the priest tried to cut off his hand with a blade. Kevin caught it and absorbed the metal, coating himself in it. He smirked.

_Oh, this is fascinating, you can absorb things, oh, I'll have so much fun with this! _Alucard was immensely interested in his host's powers. Kevin absorbed metal from the Jackal and struck the Paladin of Iscariot across the face.

Kevin formed a blade with his powers and stabbed Anderson through the heart. "Is that all? Don't leave me hanging."

The priest's response was to cut off Kevin's right arm, the Osmosian vampire retaliated by firing the Jackal and filling his enemy with more holes than the Tennyson cousins would have thought possible.

Ben and Gwen were about to jump into the fray when Sir Integra stopped them. "You won't interfere, you're frail and mortal, they're monsters, let them deal with each other."

"I don't care, I don't work for you, I'm stopping this now!" Gwen screamed a she slammed her fists down into the floor, using her Mana to shatter it. Ben had been prepared to fight but Gwen beat him to it. Mana surrounded both opponents, separating them.

"That's enough!" Gwen glared at them.

Alexander laughed, "You expect me to take orders from a Protestant whore?"

"I don't practice Christianity for your information," Gwen smirked. "I just want you to stop."

"I hear people coming in, can't finish this fight yet," Anderson scowled.

"This isn't fun anymore, I'm going back to sleep," Aloucard slashed away her barrier.

Anderson glared at the girl, "I won't forget this!"

"It seems this conflict has been postponed," Sir Integra frowned. "No thanks to you, Gwendolyn."

"Please remember, I don't work for you!" Gwen snapped. Gwen used her powers to fix the floor.

'I will remember what you've done lovely, naïve Gwendolyn," Alucard smirked. He was already devising payback for lovely Gwen's meddling.

* * *

Gwen lay in her bed in a deep sleep. She shifted her weight restlessly.

_Get up, Gwendolyn. Get up and come to me._

Gwen rose and made her way down towards the basement. Alucard was awake, Kevin was asleep. He looked amused as Gwen moved closer to him. Alucard bent down and kissed her lips sweetly.

"I could use a quick drink, and you are…delicious," he bit into her gently, soothing her with his hands. Oh, it tasted exquisite, but he would have to keep control of himself, he didn't want to kill her by accident.

"Alucard?" Gwen asked, voice sounded very calm, a little too calm, he noted.

"Yes Lovely Gwendolyn?"

"Who do you think I am—_Lucy Westrinra_?!" Gwen performed a martial arts throw, slamming Kevin's body to the ground, waking Kevin from his sleep.

"I know you see me as a playtoy, but keep this up and—" Gwen formed a pair of Mana bayonets, placing them at both Alucard's heart and throat. "—I'll decapitate you and run you through, I know you can recover so it won't bother you, I don't care if Kevin is your host. I'm not playing your mind games!"

Gwen felt her body gripped by his strong hands and tossed nonchalantly into a nearby bed. He didn't move; he just kept watching her, giving her his ghastly smile.

"And that, little girl, is what makes me love you more!" he growled softly. "If you want to kill me, then do so and don't hesitate!"

Kevin woke with a start, "Gwen, what's going on?"

"He got me to sleepwalk, and he bit me," Gwen explained.

_"You bastard! You don't get to grand theft me when I sleep to do what you want with my girlfriend again_!" Kevin screamed mentally.

"I only tease her, she won't die you fool!" Alucard scowled. "I do as I please!"

"You don't get to decide that Alucard!" Gwen seethed.

Gwen saw the body kneel down before her in a humble gesture. "I'm merely a humble servant, both to my master, and the woman my host loves."

"I don't appreciate being teased!" Gwen glared. "Especially when my blood is involved!"

Unexpectedly Kevin's voice joined Alucard's. "Now Gwen, you aren't going to stay mad at me forever are you?"

"No, I'm not angry with you Kevin," Gwen sighed.

"Master," Seras' voice spoke through an intercom, "We're going out on a mission. Sir Integra's orders."

"Very well," Alucard said, Kevin's voice once again resonated with his.

"By the way Alucard, I will be training to kill you in my sleep," Gwen glared at him as she walked ahead of him.

Gwen could hear him laughing.

"Heheheheheh! Hahahahaha!" Alucard rumbled. "She's such a fascinating creature. Hmmm…"

They headed out to a village; Sir Integra informed them that it was overrun with ghouls.

"Gwendolyn, please remember, these ghouls are no longer people," Integra told her sternly. "They cannot be cured or changed back to what they were. So kill them, and feel no guilt."

Ben didn't like what they were doing either, but he'd seen what a vampire could do, and he had to accept it. "Don't worry Gwen, she's right, they're not human anymore, and if there's no cure, we have to do this."

"I don't like this, but I don't have a choice," Gwen sighed. She summoned her Mana and formed a pair of machete chainsaws; she'd seen a picture and figured they would be good weapons to wield against the Un-dead.

"My girl has a vicious streak! I like it!" Alucard laughed. Gwen glared at him.

Alucard went in front and the Tennyson cousins followed behind him. Gwen noticed that the ghouls lumbered towards them. They were a lot like zombies. Kevin raised his hands, firing his guns with ease.

"There won't be enough left for us!" Ben complained.

"Don't worry Tennyson, you can have these!" Kevin scowled. A group of ghouls rushed at them.

Ben slammed his hand down on the Ultimatrix. "Armadrillo!" He slammed his drill through the nearest vampire's head, drilling a massive hole into it. Blood sprayed everywhere. Suddenly, a large stream of razor wire came out of nowhere and ripped dozens of them to shreds.

"Cooper?!" both cousins exclaimed, shocked to see him there.

"Yeah, it's me. Thought you could use the help," Cooper smiled a little.

Gwen attacked a vampire that came rushing for her neck. She swung her machete, slashing through the creature's neck, fending off another with the other blade; she hacked off its arm.

Ben morphed into Chromastone and blasted a group of vampires, making sure to headshot them. He quickly changed into Cannonbolt and barreled over them, crushing their heads.

Cooper used his powers to create a powerful gun, he fired them at the ghouls, catching any that managed to escape his wires. Alucard saw the host vampire fleeing and gave chase.

"Where's Alucard?" Ben asked.

"You don't worry about him, I'm sure he'll do fine," Cooper told him.

"I don't want to think of what he's doing," Gwen shuddered.

Kevin walked down the hallway nonchalantly. He approached the host vampire. "So you're the bigshot Alucard, Helling's pet. You won't be once I fill you full of holes!" The vampire fired his gun. Alucard decided to test his host's powers and absorbed the metal, easily coating himself with a metal shield. He tested the power to shift his hand into a blade and he smiled fiendishly. Oh yes, his host was making this fight _so_ interesting.

The nameless vampire picked up a sword. He charged Alucard, who fended off his blows with ease. There weren't usually good swordsmen among the undead. Alucard slashed at him effortlessly. Their blades met as he assumed the offensive.

"But now I can test my host's powers, this should prove to be a truly great pleasure!"

Alucard shape shifted Kevin's body to form a blade with his hand, with one swift strike; he impaled the creature through its heart. He hoisted it up, laughing maniacally.

"Such an interesting host, I made affine choice choosing this Kevin Levin, not only is he as powerful as I hoped he'd be, but he hides his true nature under the surface, and his girl, she's also fascinating, why she'd choose someone like him…well, you and I both know that deep down inside, we're both monsters!"

"You're such a disappointment; I wish this could have lasted longer. At least Anderson is back to entertain me." Alucard decapitated the vampire and walked back to Gwen, Ben and the others. "It's over, my Master."

"You're enjoying yourself, far too much," Ben looked at his best friend.

"I can hardly wait for this new Father Anderson; perhaps I will be defeated by that man, like _those _men, in that long forgotten time…"

Gwen was curious, she wanted to ask Alucard about them, but she supposed it could wait until they returned to Hellsing headquarters.


End file.
